Forbidden Fruit
by Self-Aware-Anime-Protagonist
Summary: A trip to the fairy realm takes Roxas on a very unexpected path to love.
1. Forbidden Fruit

Roxas only asked himself once what kind of weed Hayner had sold him when he was captured by two men in leafy clothing carrying pinecone-tipped spears and transported into another world.

"Whoa man..." Roxas sighed, admiring the spectacle before him.

The world around him had melted into a potpourri of bright color. Plants he had never seen before sprouted at his feet and towered above him as the two men nudged him forward.

"Dude, where am I?" Roxas asked with a breathless laugh.

"Silence, prisoner. You're the one who stole the Aerith."

"The what?" Roxas echoed, only to be pushed forward.

The two men, soldiers maybe, escorted him to the façade of a huge castle. The egg-shaped building grew at least seven stories, with intricate gold swirls crawling up its pearlescent sides. Glass petals peeled off the sides, making it appear as if the castle had bloomed from cut glass. The doors, outlined in the same gold swirls, lay flat against the front of the castle, giving them the appearance that they could be peeled off like stickers.

Two guards at the front of the castle eyed Roxas sternly. They held their stiff ivy staves as if to threaten Roxas with plant poison. "Who is this?"

"A human, sir." One of the soldiers said.

"Obviously," the guard scoffed, "why did you bring him here?"

"Sir, we found the Aerith on his person. It seems he has ingested it via the smoke emitted by the plant when burned." The soldier explained.

"Very well, take him inside to see the Prince." The guards stepped aside, tapping their staves against the doors. The doors bent forward, curling over the grass and creating a pearly drawbridge to the castle. The guard shoved Roxas's shoulders and ushered him inside.

They led him into a milk-white hallway, a deep velvet carpet squishing under his feet. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. To Roxas's left, a sleek spiral staircase led to the other levels of the egg. At the end of the hall, another pair of guarded pearly doors appeared.

"We're bringing this thief to the Prince." The other soldier declared.

The guards stepped to the side, and the pearly doors swung open.

Beyond the doors, a vast throne room stretched out. The walls let the sunlight flood in, enveloping the room in a warm glow. The same red velvet carpet led to the end of the room, where a swirly gold throne sat. The guards near the doors closed them, and stood in front. Two more guards resided on either side of the throne.

Slouching on the throne, a tall and thin young man regarded Roxas. In his flaming red hair, a simple wreath of gold lay. His sea green eyes were outlined in red liner, making them appear slim and sharp at the corners. Underneath each eye, on his apple cheeks, was a purple tic mark. His pouty lips were pursed in boredom. His clothes looked to be made of rich, summer sun-kissed leaves.

The soldiers bowed to their prince before one spoke, "Your Highness, this human was found with the Aerith on his person. We've brought him to you at your request."

The prince flicked his eyes over Roxas. " _This_ is the thief who took my mother's sacred plant?"

"Look, your Highness, if I may speak, I would just like to say that I did _not_ have relations with that plant." Roxas announced, his voice slurring into a terrible Bill Clinton impersonation.

"Liar! Your Highness, this is what has become of the Aerith stolen from your mother's garden!" The other soldier waved the baggy of the chopped-up plant.

"What have you done?!" The prince demanded, slamming his fist on his throne.

"I didn't take _nothing_!" Roxas insisted. "My - friend got that for me."

"Why - and how? - could a human steal from the Fae Realm and survive?" The prince insisted.

"Look, I don't know man," Roxas resigned.

"You may address me as 'Your Highness', 'Your Regality', or 'Prince Axel'." The prince stated.

"Alright, Prince Axel, man," Roxas decided.

"Tell me, human, why shouldn't I execute you?" Prince Axel wondered, leaning forward from his throne. "Why are his eyes so red? Did you bring a demon in here?"

"Nah man - Your Highness - I'm just hella baked," Roxas assured.

"Baked...?"

"Yeah, like stoned..." Roxas clarified.

"I am unfamiliar with this term..." Prince Axel's voice became gentler.

"Your Highness, he destroyed the stolen Aerith and inhaled its smoke..." The soldier explained.

"You did _what_?!" Prince Axel roared.

"Oh yeah, that shit was _so_ good..." Roxas said dreamily.

"That _shit_ is my mother's sacred plant, cultivated on her own for centuries until..." The prince faltered, but quickly regained composure. "You did not answer my question, human: why should I spare you?"

Roxas's eyes took a trip around the room. "Pretty nice place you got here."

"...What?"

"Really, really nice. And you're not so bad yourself, Your Highness." Roxas laid eyes on the Prince.

The prince's supple cheeks turned pink. "E-excuse me?"

"I said you're handsome!" Roxas shouted a little too loudly. "Man, you'd think those pointed ears would let you to hear better..."

"Your Highness, should we carry out execution orders?" One of the guards by the prince's side asked.

"No," Prince Axel said, "this has become interesting. So, human, you like it here, don't you? How would you like to stay here...forever?"

"Y'know, that doesn't sound too bad," Roxas mused, his eyes drifting up and down the prince.

"I don't think you understand what kind of situation you're in," the prince said, "you've consumed a substance from the Fae Realm, which binds you to this realm forever. You will never be able to leave."

"Fine by me," Roxas shrugged, "I had taxes to pay but I guess I don't have to pay those now. And I don't have to go back to work..."

The prince's lips curled into a smirk. "Very well, you will become my new servant."

Roxas scratched his belly. "Damn...I have the _worst_ munchies right now..."

"Munchies...?" The prince asked, intrigued.

"I'm so hungry, man," Roxas panted.

"Eat whatever you like," Prince Axel offered, "you've already doomed yourself to spend an eternity with me."

Roxas looked around. "Ehh...maybe I was wrong, maybe I'm not hungry right now...but I am feelin' something..."

The prince regarded Roxas dangerously, a strange gleam in his eyes. "The Aerith plant is known to be a strong aphrodisiac..."

Roxas nodded in a trance. "Yeah...that's it..."

"Then I suppose I could relieve you..." Prince Axel suggested vaguely.

"Are you asking to fuck me, Your Highness?" Roxas wondered.

The throne room fell into silence. The prince's eyes were wide as saucers, and his face flushed deeper red. He covered his mouth with his slender hand.

Roxas shrugged. "If you insist..."

"P-pardon me?!"

"Or I could just suck your dick if you don't wanna go all the way..." Roxas offered, his eyes drifting to the prince's spread legs.

The left-side guard turned to the prince. "Your Highness, we could execute him right now at your command."

"N-no," Axel stammered, "V-very well...Guards, please clear the throne room, and release his cuffs."

"B-but your highness - " One guard began, but the prince interrupted.

"You heard me, clear the throne room! Quickly!" He fluttered his hand, shooing them.

Reluctant yet swift, the guards filed out of the throne room and locked the door. The one who had opposed the Prince's motives grudgingly unlocked Roxas's cuffs before exiting. Roxas scrunched his fingers, rubbing the skin the cuffs had chafed against.

The prince cleared his throat. "Well? Come and...s-suck me..."

The prince shifted on his throne, spreading his legs a bit wider. He turned his head in embarrassment.

Roxas stumbled forward, kneeling before the prince. His eager hands caressed the prince's inner thighs, and the prince sighed into his hand.

"Y'know, I've never done this to royalty before..." Roxas murmured.

"Th-then this should be a superior experience." The prince decided.

Roxas met eyes with the royal, smirking. "Not if you cum so quickly I can't enjoy it either..."

"O-of course not!" Axel cried indignantly, slamming his fist on his armrest. Regaining composure, he settled back into his throne. "I'm growing impatient."

"Chill man, it takes time. I gotta warm you up and stuff." Roxas kneaded the prince's growing bulge with the palm of his hand. "Damn, you're getting just as hard as a human, if not harder..."

"Fairies and humans do have virtually the same anatomy," Axel explained, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Roxas peeled away the leaves on the prince's front, revealing his flushed cock.

"Damn, fairies are circumcised?" Roxas mused.

"Whatever do you mean?" Axel demanded.

"Like, you don't have a foreskin like me." Roxas offered.

"What's a foreskin?" Axel pondered.

"Here." Roxas stood, unthinkingly fiddling with his belt and starting to pull his dick out.

"S-stop!" Axel shouted, his voice echoing across the room.

Roxas's hand drifted away from his crotch. "You don't wanna see mine?"

"N-no, I suppose I'll take your word for it." Axel said.

"Alright, suit yourself." Roxas knelt again, taking the prince's cock in his hand.

The softest _ah_ escaped the prince's lips.

Roxas wrapped his hand around the flesh and pumped Axel slowly.

"Does this feel good, Your Highness?" Roxas asked.

"C-call me Axel," the Prince hissed, "b-but only when we're alone."

"If that's what you want," Roxas decided. He opened his mouth, enveloping the prince's cock and closing his lips around it.

Axel moaned softly into his hand. He placed his other hand on Roxas's soft blond locks.

Roxas bobbed his head, engulfing the cock in his throat.

The prince jerked, the pleasure coursing through him. His slender fingers tangled Roxas's hair, his intricate rings pulling at the strands.

Roxas swirled his tongue around the tip, then gulped the prince back down.

In a snap, the prince lost his composure; he grabbed Roxas's hair in his hand and forced the younger male on his cock. Surprised, though not hindered by the sudden spike in boldness, Roxas picked up the pace, slurping the Prince's cock eagerly. Axel thrust his hips into Roxas's mouth, the head of his cock slamming into Roxas's throat.

Axel filled his cupped hand with moans and gasps, and his green eyes were closed in a sharp line of red on his face. "H-human... _ahh_...I'm so close..."

Roxas hummed in agreement on Axel's cock, and the fairy prince slammed his cock inside. He grunted into his palm as hot cum shot out of the tip and trickled down Roxas's throat.

Roxas swallowed every drop, then proceeded to lick the prince's cock clean. He tucked it back inside the folds of the prince's leafy clothing, folding the petals back over themselves.

Panting, the prince did not speak. Finally, he sighed and said, "Well, I hope you are satisfied, human."

"Oh, I'm great," Roxas assured, "what about you?"

"I...I suppose it was satisfactory..." Axel admitted sheepishly. "Actually...it was satisfactory to the point where...I feel inclined to release you..."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh...guess I know how to get myself out of jail if I'm ever busted." He laughed. "Well then, I guess I'll see you in my dreams, Your Highness - uh, Axel."

He gave the prince a slight bow and turned on his heel. The prince said nothing as Roxas made his exit, striding past the guards outside. They brandished their weapons, but Roxas held up a hand.

"It's okay, guys; he let me go." He said.

"He...let you go? Why?" One guard demanded.

"My dick-sucking game is beyond wild," Roxas answered. He flicked two fingers off his forehead in salute. "See ya, fellas."

* * *

A week passed since Roxas had smoked that fairy plant. He wasn't entirely sure his experience at the fairy castle wasn't a massive hallucination, but he knew one thing was real: the way that prince had looked at him, something more than owning Roxas had been on his mind.

A knock on the door jarred Roxas from a nap. Groggily, he trudged to the door. Upon opening it, he found - none other than the fairy prince from his hallucination.

He looked him up and down. "What's up, Your Highness?"

"You remember me...?" The prince asked. "I slightly feared that you had believed our encounter to have been a mirage, simply an illusion created by the Aerith..."

"Well, I did, but I knew you were real." Roxas admitted. "Was...I wrong? Am I not off the hook?"

"No, you're still free," Axel said, but he refused to meet Roxas' eyes.

"But...?" Roxas pressed.

"Well...I was wondering...if you would be my - I mean, indulge me in more of my desires...?" The prince suggested.

Roxas knitted his brows. "You want me to be your fuck-buddy, don't you?"

"If, that is, you aren't in an existing arrangement...?" The prince hinted. A color close to the shade of his locks filled his cheeks.

Roxas shook his head. "No...I'm single."

The prince beamed. "Excellent! Then - "

Roxas held up his hand. "Hold on; I wasn't even convinced you were real, but now I see that you are, and you're lusting after me."

"Is there a problem?" Prince Axel glanced off to the side and back to Roxas.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a _problem_ , but...it's not every day you suck fairy dick and then get asked to be a fairy's fuck-buddy." Roxas stated.

"You aren't interested, are you...?" Prince Axel's face fell, his excitement diminished.

"Well...I'm just saying that it's kind of sudden." Roxas scratched the back of his neck. "But...I'm willing to give it a try..."

The prince's eyes lit up. He took a step inside Roxas's' apartment, letting the door close behind him.

"How did you not get noticed by humans?" Roxas asked, eyeing the prince, who still donned leafy clothing and his gold circlet.

"A simple cloaking charm conceals me quite well," Prince Axel explained, advancing on him.

Roxas backed into a wall, and the prince rested an arm against the wall casually. "Perhaps...I should not have let you slip from my grasp so easily...?"

Roxas placed a hand on Prince Axel's chest. "Hold up, Twinker Bell; this is the human world. We do things my way here."

"Twinker Bell?" Prince Axel sneered.

"I'm calling you a twink." Roxas clarified. Prince Axel stared blankly. "You know? Like, a skinny, hairless gay guy?"

"Your human terms confuse me," Prince Axel decided. "And if anything, you're the twink."

"Well, I thought that nickname was pretty clever." Roxas admitted. "But anyway, I think it's _my_ turn to have my desires indulged in."

Prince Axel regarded the young man with his intense green eyes. "What do you have in mind...?"

"Well, why don't you get on your knees and suck me off?" Roxas crossed his arms.

"Me? A prince? On _my_ knees? Ha, you are a silly, stupid human!" Prince Axel scoffed.

"What, you thought being casual fuck-buddies meant I was gonna do all the work? You can forget about that." Roxas laughed.

The prince pouted his lips and made a noise deep in his throat - was it, growling? He bared his teeth and muttered, "Fine."

Reluctantly, the prince dropped to his knees, pinning Roxas's hips to the wall. He used his slender fingertips to pull the drawstring on Roxas's sweatpants. They hung loosely around his hips until the prince slid them down Roxas's thighs. Underneath, Roxas had been going commando (it was his day off, after all).

"Eh, I forgot to put underwear on," Roxas muttered sheepishly.

"Fairies don't wear underwear," Prince Axel reminded him.

"Maybe I _do_ wanna live in the fairy world forever," Roxas laughed again.

Prince Axel poked the hooded tip of Roxas's flaccid member. "What's this?"

Roxas clenched his teeth for a moment, letting them go to answer, "That's my foreskin. I told you last time we met that humans are born with them, but sometimes they get them cut off."

Prince Axel took Roxas's foreskin between his fingertips, rubbing his fingers against it. "What does it do...?"

Roxas twitched against the wall. " _Hnngh_...it just covers the head. And... _fuck_...that feels really good..."

"Amazing," the prince replied in awe, "and what if I - ?" He peeled the foreskin back, revealing the flushed head of Roxas's penis.

"Yeah, like that..." Roxas instructed in a strained voice.

Prince Axel wrapped his other hand around Roxas's length, coaxing his member to become erect. He rolled the tip of Roxas's cock between his fingertips, admiring the way Roxas squirmed from his touch.

Roxas's eyelids drooped, and his breath hitched.

"Do you like the way this feels...?" Prince Axel purred.

"Yeah...it feels good," Roxas sighed.

The prince parted his lips, taking the tip in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the crown, and Roxas threw his head back, smacking it into the wall.

"Ow! God _fucking_ dammit!" Roxas shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

The prince removed his lips. "Have I hurt you?"

"No, it wasn't you," Roxas grumbled, "it just felt so good I slammed my head into the wall."

"What a strange human custom..." Prince Axel mused.

"No, that's not - ugh - people don't normally do that, I'm just a fucking klutz." Roxas explained. He gazed hazily into Axel's eyes. "Don't stop..."

The prince smirked and took Roxas back in his mouth, the warm wetness making Roxas shiver and bite his lip.

Prince Axel opened his mouth wider, letting the tip hit the back of his throat.

"Damn...do you have a gag reflex...?" Roxas wondered.

Prince Axel shook his head and hummed, "Mm-mm."

" _Hah_ , god _damn_...keep going..." Roxas begged.

The prince moved swiftly, which made Roxas wonder if he'd ever done this before. His hot, wet tongue rolled over the head again, and Roxas roughly combed his fingers through the prince's fiery locks, tugging them.

"Man...This is insane...I've got a fairy prince on his knees - _ngh_ \- sucking my dick..." Roxas chuckled.

The prince began to say something in response, carelessly letting his teeth scrape against Roxas's sensitive flesh. Aware of the sudden pain, Roxas slammed his palm into Prince Axel's forehead.

"Y-your Highness, your teeth! Don't do that!" He hissed.

The prince popped his lips off. "I told you to call me 'Axel' when we're alone."

His low voice caused a stir in Roxas's core, and he stared back with bright blue eyes. "Yes, Axel..."

Axel engulfed Roxas's cock again, slurping the mixture of saliva and precum noisily. He closed his vibrant green eyes as he moved mechanically, and Roxas combed through Axel's mane. As he neared the edge of release, his grip on Axel's hair tightened. He grasped through the thick strands, feeling its silky texture. His other hand covered his mouth, occasionally letting soft gasps and moans slip.

" _Fuck_ , Axel...I'm gonna cum..." Roxas grunted, squeezing his eyes shut and struggling to keep them open.

Axel quickened his pace, using his tongue in a way that almost begged Roxas to release his load into his mouth. He attempted to say something like "Cum for me", but his teeth scraped against Roxas's skin again.

Surprised, Roxas yanked Axel's head back. At that moment, Axel had given him an exceptionally hard suck, and he released Roxas's cock with a wet pop. Unable to stop himself, Roxas threw his head back and came, letting the milky strands of his release fly onto Axel's face. He watched sleepily as he covered the prince's face with his semen, his chest heaving.

Once he had come down from his high, Roxas sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cum on your face..."

"It's alright," Axel replied, "I kind of enjoyed it."

"You're all messy now; it's in your hair, too!" Roxas picked at a semen-streaked lock. "Maybe you haven't sucked a lot of dick in your life, but most people don't try to talk with a dick in their mouth."

The prince chuckled earnestly. "Forgive me, it's true I haven't had much experience."

Roxas's cheeks, which had been burning from the pleasure, tingled at the sound of Axel's happiness. Roxas hastily shoved himself back in his sweatpants and tied the string. He held out a hand to help Axel to his feet, and the prince took it.

"You must never let anyone know that I, a member of the royal family, was on my knees for a commoner's pleasure, much less a human's." Axel said.

"Of course not," Roxas agreed, "now, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Several weeks passed in this fashion, with Axel coming from the Fae Realm to Roxas's apartment. Despite their weekly arrangement, neither asked to go all the way. As the time had passed, Roxas had come to grow feelings for the prince, but he knew one thing was for certain: confession meant leaving behind the human world. Between work and bills and taxes, Roxas was more than happy to ditch his responsibilities to live with a fairy; but based on post-blowjob discussions with Axel, it sounded like no human ever lasted very long in the Fae Realm.

"How old are you?" Roxas once asked out of curiosity.

"Far older than you," Axel had replied. "I've been around since the dawn of humanity. You are such silly creatures."

"Have you ever brought humans into your world?" Roxas had asked another time.

"Many times humans have stumbled upon our realm by chance," Axel answered, "but few last; time passes differently in the Fae Realm, and once someone has spent perhaps five minutes in our realm, they could have spent five days. Many humans that somehow manage to escape the Fae Realm have lived long past their decade, and are driven insane from how much time has passed."

Roxas nodded, remembering how he had passed out after his trip to the Fae Realm.

Even so, something deep inside him craved the affections of the fairy prince.

One particular day when it was Axel's turn to please Roxas, Roxas made his choice.

The fairy prince wiped the last milky strands from his lips and stood, turning to make his exit.

"Wait."

Axel stopped, standing between Roxas's legs. "Yes?"

Roxas shifted on his couch, the words refusing to come out. "Um...remember how you asked me to be your fuck-buddy, like, a month ago?"

"Yes, I remember," Axel replied.

"Well...sometimes, when people spend a lot of time blowing each other...they...get feelings..." Roxas explained.

Axel chuckled. "Oh, I know all about human emotions; just another thing that we fairies often lack."

Roxas felt his heart drop into his stomach; did that mean Axel wasn't reciprocating?

"So...fairies don't fall in love?" Roxas asked.

"No, not very often." Axel answered.

Roxas shifted his glance elsewhere. "Have...have you? Ever fallen in love, I mean."

Axel pursed his soft lips. "Not that I can remember. I'm sure I've had a few crushes every millennia or so, but none that I remember too vividly."

"What...what about me? I fail to believe that you asked me to be your fuck-buddy just because my dick sucking game was strong." Roxas pointed out.

Axel chuckled again. "That is true, I did have some ulterior motives at the time..."

The voice in Roxas's head screamed at him to quit dancing around the subject.

"Fuck it; Axel, I think I'm in love with you!" Roxas shouted.

The prince stared at him with wide eyes. "You're not serious."

Roxas's blood chilled. "Uh...hah, you got me. I'm just joking."

Axel's eyes did not meet his now. "I see...then, I suppose there is no reason for us to continue this."

"No, that's not what I meant!" Roxas insisted, but the prince disappeared in a shower of gold light.

Roxas closed his eyes to avoid becoming blind, but when he knew the prince was gone, he refused to open them. Instead, he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Roxas crossed the street hurriedly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. His hands stuffed into his pockets, he trudged down the sidewalk, a man on a mission.

He met the hooded figure in the alley. Only the dealer's lips showed from under the hood.

"Hayner, how the fuck did you get that Aerith shit?" Roxas hissed.

"Oh, you're after the Aerith, huh?" Hayner smirked. "Tall order you've got there."

"Cut the shit, Hayner; can you hook me up or not?" Roxas demanded.

"I can hook you up," Hayner agreed, dangling a tiny baggie of the ground-up plant before Roxas's eyes. "But it'll cost you."

"I don't give a shit," Roxas decided, _Anything that'll bring him back to me_.

Just as Roxas was fishing through his pockets for his wallet, the alley was filled with a brilliant gold light. Behind Roxas, the same two fairy guards that had captured Roxas appeared.

"There he is, the one who's been stealing the Aerith!" One said, pointing at Hayner

"Shit!" Hayner hissed, and suddenly snapped open a pair of dragonfly-esque wings.

He launched himself into the air, his hood flying back to reveal pointed ears hidden behind wild blond hair.

"Get him!" The other guard ordered, and they launched themselves after him.

"Hey, come back!" Roxas yelled, never having felt so trapped before. Groaning, Roxas sprinted down the street, following them.

Hayner sped through the sky, making it several blocks before one of the guards threw their pinecone spear. The spear pierced Hayner's wing, and he spiraled down. The other guard caught up with him, grabbing him by the arm. The two landed on the ground, handcuffing Hayner.

Roxas caught them, huffing. "Wait..."

"What is it?" One guard demanded.

"Please...take me...back to the...Fae Realm..." Roxas gasped.

"Why should we?" The other guard asked.

"Because...I request...an audience...with the prince." Roxas replied.

The guards glanced at each other, then back to Roxas. "Fine, I suppose you can come."

He grabbed Roxas's arm, and they disappeared in a shining gold light.

They reappeared in the foyer, escorting Hayner inside the throne room first.

"Wait here," a guard instructed Roxas.

Roxas nodded, his heart pounding. What would Axel even say to him? It had been days since they parted.

It seemed as if hours had passed until the prince sentenced Hayner to execution for stealing and selling his mother's plant. The two guards strode past Roxas, dragging a defeated Hayner to the dungeon.

Roxas entered the throne room cautiously, stopping to bow before the prince.

"Roxas?" Axel sat up straighter.

"Your Highness - I mean, Axel - I had to see you again." Roxas began, running to the throne.

Axel pouted, remaining silent.

"Even if you won't talk to me, just listen," Roxas said. "Look, I...I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like - "

"Like you didn't love me?" Axel finished.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed, "because I really do love you! I mean, I think I do. I don't know, I don't know if I've ever experienced this before. I just...I can't get you out of my head, and even when I first saw you, I knew it was more than the Aerith talking when I told you you were handsome. Axel...I want to stay here with you."

Axel shifted on his throne. "I see..."

"Please...take me back." Roxas begged.

"You understand that life in the Fae Realm would mean total abandonment of your old life?" Axel asked.

"Yes, absolutely. I want to live here with you, forever!" Roxas insisted.

Axel smirked. "Hm, you humans are silly."

"Please, I'll do anything..." Roxas faltered.

"Anything?" Axel hinted.

"Yes! I just want to be with you!" Roxas cried.

The prince's lips curled into a smile. "Then join me, tonight. I want to go all the way with you."

* * *

Night fell in the Fae Realm the same way it fell on Earth; a red sunset painted the sky as a golden sun slipped under the horizon.

Roxas was led to Axel's bed chamber, his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten since he had left the human world, and even then he had barely eaten breakfast.

The prince sat down on his bed, Roxas sitting next to him. He reached over to the bedside table where a basket of fruit sat. With slender fingers, he picked a juicy red apple from the basket and handed it to Roxas.

Roxas took the fruit, staring into its shiny peel. "So...if I eat this, I'll be bound to the Fae Realm forever?"

"Yes," Axel answered, "isn't that what you wanted?"

Roxas nodded, sinking his teeth into the apple. Its sweet juice spilled out onto his tongue, and he instantly knew his humanity was gone. He devoured the apple ravenously, barely leaving time for him to breathe in between bites.

When the apple was reduced to its core, he tossed it into a wastebasket on the other side of the room.

"Whaddya know, slam dunk," Roxas chuckled.

Axel caressed Roxas's cheek, bringing his attention to his green eyes. He wiped the juice from the corner of Roxas's mouth with his thumb, and gazed into his eyes.

"You're all mine now," he whispered, and brought Roxas's lips to his.

Roxas couldn't remember the last time he was kissed, but he shrugged off that memory with the rest of his human life. He wrapped his arms around Axel and threw himself onto the sheets.

Axel licked Roxas's bottom lip, and Roxas invited the prince's tongue inside. He combed through Axel's hair, pulling at each silky lock.

Axel removed his lips from Roxas's, staring into Roxas's sky blue eyes.

"Roxas, I am enamored with you," Axel murmured, kissing the crook of Roxas' neck.

"I'm not that smart, your words are too big," Roxas laughed weakly.

"I find you so captivating," Axel's lips touched behind Roxas's ear.

"Mmm, still too big," Roxas smirked.

"I love you."

Now that was Roxas's language.

"Damn...I love you too." Roxas chuckled.

"Say you'll be my lover," Axel begged softly, "please."

"Of course," Roxas replied, "I didn't eat that fairy fruit just to be trapped here."

"Thank you," Axel smiled, kissing underneath Roxas's jaw.

The prince's delicate hands unzipped Roxas's hoodie, pushing the fabric aside. Roxas awkwardly attempted to kiss the prince's lips while removing his arms from the sleeves. He pushed his hoodie aside, letting it fall to the floor.

They broke apart for a moment so Roxas could say, "Now that I'm trapped here, do I have to wear all that ridiculous leaf clothing?"

"Well, I suppose," Axel shrugged, "but remember: we don't wear underwear."

"Deal," Roxas agreed. He reached behind his head, tugging his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor with his hoodie. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, kicking them off. Left in his socks and underwear, he hastily peeled them off his body.

"Wow...you are...gorgeous..." Axel sighed, running a hand down Roxas's body.

"Eh, I'm nothing special," Roxas admitted.

Axel kissed Roxas's ear. "You are to me."

Roxas's heart fluttered. "Let me see yours now."

Axel sat back, unfastening each delicate button and clasp that held his clothes together. He shrugged off his jacket, unfurling bright orange monarch butterfly wings.

"Whoa..." Roxas whispered, reaching out to touch Axel's wings. "May I...?"

"Of course," Axel smiled.

Roxas's fingers brushed against the delicate scales as they shimmered in the moonlight. "They're beautiful...I wish I could have wings..."

"You're beautiful even without them." Axel offered.

Roxas felt himself blushing. "Thanks..."

Axel peeled his pants away, revealing the rest of himself. He spread himself over Roxas, kissing and licking Roxas's neck. His fingertips brushed over Roxas's nipples, softly pinching and rolling them until they perked.

Roxas's breathing labored slightly as Axel stamped kisses down his body, stopping just before reaching Roxas's member.

"Wait, I have an idea." Roxas sat up, gently pushing Axel into his place. He straddled Axel backwards, lowering his hips just above Axel's lips.

"Wh-what are you doing...?" Axel asked.

"This is what humans call 'sixty-nine', because if you've ever seen the number sixty-nine, it looks like this." Roxas explained. "I'll suck you off while you suck me off."

Roxas stroked Axel's cock softly until it hardened, and he closed his lips around it. Axel did the same, peeling back Roxas's foreskin first. He brought Roxas's hips down, swallowing up Roxas's dick.

Roxas bobbed his head slowly, savoring the salty taste of Axel's skin. Axel swirled his tongue over Roxas's peeled-back foreskin, and Roxas twitched in pleasure.

Axel reached over to the bedside table again, rummaging through the drawer until he found a vial of a slick, purple substance. He popped the cork and tipped the vial in his hand, spreading the substance over two of his fingers. He brushed his fingers over Roxas's hole, and Roxas shivered. Taking that as his cue, Axel plunged his fingers inside.

Roxas threw his head back, moaning loudly. _"Ohh fuck..."_

He dipped his head down again, taking Axel's cock in his mouth while Axel worked his fingers in and out of Roxas's asshole. Roxas rolled his hips into Axel's fingers, letting them brush against his prostate. Axel sunk them in further, rubbing Roxas's sweet spot. Roxas's body trembled, and he hummed in pleasure on Axel's cock.

"Roxas...I'm going to..." Axel grunted.

Roxas popped his head up, whining, "No, not yet..."

Axel slid his fingers out, and Roxas turned himself around. Swiftly, Axel slammed Roxas into the bed, and Roxas's stomach turned.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, his voice low.

"Yes." Roxas nodded.

Axel tipped the vial over in his hand again, coating his dick in the purple substance. He lifted Roxas's leg, bringing it close to his body, then lowered himself to Roxas's entrance, letting the tip of his cock brush against Roxas's hole.

"Put it in me," Roxas whispered.

Axel grunted as he squeezed himself inside, and Roxas bit his lip. Axel's hips touched Roxas's ass, and he let out a sigh. "It feels so good..."

"You can move," Roxas coaxed.

Axel nodded, thrusting his hips. He leaned down, kissing Roxas's lips softly.

The rhythmic rocking of the bed and the sounds of their skin slapping together put Roxas at ease, and he melted into the sensation. The tip of Axel's cock pushed against Roxas's prostate, leaving Roxas's body quivering.

Axel removed his lips from Roxas's, and planted them on his neck again. Softly, he bit and licked the skin. He wrapped his hand around Roxas's dick, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

" _Ah_ , Axel...I'm close..." Roxas hissed, rolling his hips to match Axel's movements.

"Me too..." Axel grunted, biting the junction between Roxas's neck and shoulder.

Roxas's hands slid down Axel's back, though he was careful to avoid ruining Axel's wings.

"Roxas...I'm cumming!" Axel groaned, his body going stiff.

Roxas threw his head back, crying out, _"Ax-el!"_

His release flew onto his chest and stomach, and Axel clenched his fists as he filled Roxas's ass with his hot seed.

Panting, Axel slipped out of Roxas's ass and slumped, collapsing into Roxas's arms.

"I love you..." Roxas gasped, stroking Axel's hair.

"I love you, too." Axel murmured, kissing Roxas's lips briefly.

Axel rolled off to the side, pulling the blanket up.

"You know, I was a little scared to leave the human world behind, but I see now I've made the right choice." Roxas laughed.

Axel chuckled. "I'm glad you chose me."

"You know something, though?" Roxas added.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Roxas smirked. "I'm kind of glad that I had relations with that plant."

Axel shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Roxas kissed Axel's cheek. "Neither do I."

* * *

 **I missed AkuRoku Day (;_;) I hope you enjoy this anyway**


	2. In Bloom

Since his complete transition from the human realm to the Fairy Realm, Roxas had never experienced an uneventful day.

His schedule usually consisted of: waking beside his lover, Axel, the prince of the Fairy Realm; waiting around for Axel to finish his princely duties; wandering around the Fairy Realm finding new plants to get high from; and finishing his day by either getting his brains banged out or banging Axel's brains out. If fairies had brains, that is.

Being the only human in the Fairy Realm did conjure some strange looks at first, but now everyone just seemed cool with it. Roxas had learned the customs and very rarely made mistakes with them now. It was like he was just one of the fairies, but without butterfly-esque wings sprouting from his back.

Boredom was rarely an option there, until Axel announced his leave for a diplomatic mission in the Realm of Gnomes.

"A two thousand-year old pact is soon to die out," Axel had explained, "we must negotiate terms of peace for another two thousand years or great destruction could be upon us."

"So, you're not coming home for a few days?" Roxas took that as his meaning.

Axel sighed in amusement. "Will you miss me?"

"Of course I'll miss you, what am I gonna do without you?" Roxas groaned. "I've never spent several nights alone here..."

A smug expression flashed across Axel's features for a moment.

Roxas sat up quickly. "What? You look like you know something."

"Well..." Axel mumbled, his face flushing to the shade of his hair.

"Tell me!" Roxas shook him eagerly.

"Alright!" Axel resigned. "I've heard there's this - cave - at the edge of the kingdom, hidden by a boulder with this rune etched onto it..."

Axel took a piece of paper and a writing utensil and sketched - a penis.

"You're telling me to go find some grove hidden by a rock with a dick drawn on it?" Roxas clarified. "Are you sure it's not just fairy graffiti? And what's in the cave?"

Axel's face flushed deeper scarlet. "Flowers."

Roxas gave him a puzzled look. "Flowers? What kind of flowers?"

"They're called, uh..." Axel's lip twitched.

"What, what are they called?" Roxas pressed.

"Well, we all call them...the Fairy Phallus..." Axel explained.

"Wait, lemme guess: they're dick-shaped?" Roxas stifled a laugh. "Axel, are you telling me to fuck some flowers while you're gone?"

"I mean, if you want to!" Axel said quickly. "They're - I mean - it's said that they mimic the wanderer's lover..."

"Are there flowers shaped like vaginas too? Where's that cave?" Roxas snickered.

"Somewhere else," Axel answered almost too quickly.

That did it; Roxas burst into a laughing fit and threw himself onto the bed, unable to contain himself.

"I figured this is what you meant when you said you'd miss me!" Axel cried indignantly.

Roxas wiped a tear from his eye. "I did, I did. I just...didn't think you'd have a solution other than old Rosy Palms." He wiggled his fingers for effect.

"Well, I suppose you can take it or leave it," Axel admitted.

Roxas sighed the rest of his laughter and pulled Axel down to him for a lingering kiss. "Flowers or no flowers, it's not gonna be the same."

"I'm glad you think that," Axel replied. "Now, let's make use of the time I have left until I have to leave."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Roxas smirked.

* * *

Roxas woke at ungodly hours to send Axel off, and as his lover disappeared into the forest, Roxas recalled their conversation last night.

Suppose he really did want to find the cave, who would he even ask? How would he ask? "Hey, can you help me? I'm trying to find some rock with a penis engraved on it." Roxas laughed at the thought.

He shook his head in dismissal and wandered off to the fairy equivalent of an opium den to ease his boredom.

* * *

Roxas had somehow managed to last three days with just his hand as his midnight company, but now on the fourth night he really hungered for Axel. Axel wouldn't return until morning.

"At the edge of the kingdom," Axel's voice echoed.

Frustrated and craving him, Roxas marched off to find the cave.

As he went further and further away from the bustling kingdom, his skin crawled in guilt. Not that he really cared if anyone knew where he was going, but how many fairies even knew about this place?

After what seemed like hours of endless frustration and searching, he found a weathered stone with the same phallic shape Axel had drawn sketched.

Roxas rolled the stone aside, finding a tunnel with a faint blue light emanating from it. He glanced over his shoulder once before stepping into darkness.

His cautious footsteps were the only sounds, save for his heavy breathing. As the blue light grew louder, he could only become more entranced as he entered the cave.

The tunnel spilled out into a pocket of a cave, the stone walls glittering with the same soft blue glow. A hole in the top of the cave let moonlight pour in, illuminating a moss-covered rock in the center.

The rock - more like a smooth, stone slab that tilted at a slight angle - rose to about five feet off the ground. Trailing around it were thick vines of a rich red color. The buds at the tips were closed, and each bud was gray as if dead.

Roxas noticed one thing immediately: no flowers. Unless those buds were the flowers, but they looked dead despite the succulent vines connected to them. Roxas slid his hand over the moss on the rock, which was unexpectedly soft. Soft as Axel's sheets.

He hoisted himself onto the rock, letting his fingers spread over the moss. The pale moonlight shone above him like a spotlight, and his heart pounded.

So...was he supposed to just jerk off here and expect these flowers to respond? What would even happen?

But Roxas's libido was too strong for him to question logistics. He peeled off the layers of leaves he had come to accept as his new clothing. As he stripped his legs bare, he smirked in satisfaction: fairies don't wear underwear. He kicked off his shoes and lay back on the moss.

It felt like an examination table and he was about to go into surgery. It was almost nerve-wracking to the point where Roxas didn't want to masturbate - almost.

He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. His hand trailed up his body, fingers dancing over his chest. His fingers brushed against his nipples, and he drew in a sharp breath. His body shivered in response.

He let his fingers tease his nipples, and his eyelids fluttered as each soft wave of arousal washed over him. His breathing hitched, and he heard rustling around him.

He stopped and sat up, noticing the buds at the tips of the vines had started to turn a soft pink color: the color of Axel's skin. They perked, rejecting the previous notion of being dead.

He lay back down, his fingers still rolling circles over the pink-brown buds of his nipples.

He imagined Axel's slender hands gliding over his chest, softly pinching his delicate buds, licking them, teasing them as Roxas mewled in delight.

Roxas's face reddened deep as the vines around him. What if someone else got the same idea and wanted to use this cave? That would be awkward. He quickly pushed the thought aside and replaced it with more images of Axel.

Axel, with his silky red hair; Axel, with his bright green eyes; Axel, with his warm body; Axel, with his thick cock...

The rustling got louder, and Roxas watched as the buds finished turning the color of Axel's skin. They burst open, their petals revealing the long, thick stigma shaped exactly like - well, a phallus. But not just any phallus; specifically, it looked like Axel's. Each one brandished a perfect image of Axel's cock, glistening with a shining sap that resembled pre-cum.

Roxas's body immediately responded to the sight of it. He wondered if it was poisonous, but damn, was it inviting. The plants gave off the same smell as Axel, too; sweet like fresh flowers, with a musky hint of woodland fungus he had realized was fairy body odor.

Roxas brought one of the plants to his lips, reluctantly opening his mouth and inviting it inside. His lips closed around the phallic stigma, the sweet sap tasting exactly like Axel. The plant swayed, moving itself exactly the way Axel rolled his hips into Roxas's mouth.

Roxas hummed in satisfaction around the plant, closing his eyes. He wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping himself in time. His other hand slipped lower, fingers brushing over his hole. Dry hands, he knew, would sting upon entering, so he reached out and gathered some of the slick sap dripping from another flower in his fingers before plunging them inside him.

Everything moved in the same rhythm: the flower, his hand around his cock, and his fingers inside him. The flower grew too impatient though, and soon filled Roxas's mouth with Axel's taste.

Roxas pulled his head back, letting the sap drip from his lips before swallowing. If it were poison, at least he'd die happy.

The other flowers, heavy with sap, nudged Roxas playfully, eager for him to use them as well.

Roxas removed his fingers, the threads of sap hanging from his skin. He brought another bloom closer, closer, the tip pushing against his hole.

"Guess I'm really gonna fuck this flower," he snorted. He pushed the flower inside, gasping as its smooth, slickness filled him just as well as the real Axel did. His voice, raspy and needy, drew out the word, "Fuuuuuuck..."

The restless flowers shivered in response, and the one inside him seemed to pulsate. He wrapped his hands around two other flowers' phallic stigmas, rolling his thumbs over the heads of their cocks. He rolled his hips and the flower inside him thrust in a slow, steady rhythm. It was exactly like fucking Axel, just without the warmth of his body wrapped around Roxas, while being surrounded by more Axels, eagerly watching their same lover use them for his own pleasure.

More images of Axel flashed in his mind like a slideshow out of focus: red hair, green eyes, pale skin, flushed cock; red hair, green eyes, pale skin, flushed cock; red, green, pale, flushed; hair, eyes, skin, cock...Axel, Axel, Axel...!

Roxas's disconnected voice screamed Axel's name, echoing in the chamber. His hands feverishly pumped the stigmas. Another flower rubbed itself against Roxas's cock, their fluids mixing. His body writhed and twitched as the white-hot need to cum built up and up.

"Oh, fuck! Axel, I'm gonna - !" Roxas could barely finish the thought when the flowers burst around him, hot white sap flying over his body. The flower inside filled Roxas's ass with sap, and Roxas arched his back and let his own sap fly across his chest in what might've been one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced.

His body twitched as it came down from his high, and the flowers retracted and shriveled back to gray buds. Sleepy eyes gazed up at the moon, bathing Roxas in silver light.

How long had he been down here? He didn't know, but he did know he still couldn't wait for Axel to return.

* * *

Axel returned the next morning, throwing his arms around his lover. They immediately retired to Axel's chamber, where they asked each other questions through fevered kisses.

"Did you miss me?" Axel asked.

"Of course I did," Roxas replied. "How did the negotiations go?"

"They went well," Axel answered, "another two thousand years of peace. Did you go to the cave I told you about?"

Roxas didn't hesitate to answer, "Yes."

"How was it...?" Axel's tone changed; was he a little jealous?

"Amazing, but not as amazing as the real thing." Roxas smoothed his hand over Axel's crotch. "It just felt like I was surrounded by you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Axel decided, nipping Roxas's neck.

"How did you know about it?" Roxas wondered.

"I, well...of course I've used it before..." Axel admitted.

"Who did you think about when you used it?" Roxas asked.

"You, of course." Axel's cheeks burned. "But by far, the real thing is better."

"Oh..." Roxas faltered happily. He met eyes with Axel. "Now, why don't we have a little reunion?"

Axel flashed him one thing the flowers could never replicate - his smile, paired with those piercing green eyes - and Roxas tackled him into the sheets.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this; I hadn't planned on writing a sequel to "Forbidden Fruit" but I saw this one drawing by someone on Tumblr with phallic flowers and I was super inspired**


End file.
